Arlong vs. Kisame Hoshigaki
Arlong vs. Kisame Hoshigaki is a What-If episode of Death Battle. Description One Piece vs Naruto! Two walking sea beasts from popular Shonen Animes fight to the death! Which sea beast will drown? Which one wins? Interlude Wiz: Sharks. Boomstick: Therye everywhere. No, I don't mean in fiction I'M SERIOUS, these things get around. Wiz: Like Arlong, the head of the Arlong Pirates Boomstick: And Kisame the monster of the Hidden Mist. He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Arlong Wiz: Arlong was a former member of the Sun Pirates, headed by Fisher Tiger, a fishman who believed in the coexistence of humans and fishmen/merfolk. After Fisher was betrayed and killed by humans, Arlong swore revenge on humans and began to believe that the merfolk and fishmen were the superior race in a world covered with oceans. He later left and founded the Fishman Pirates, a nasty bunch who used the sea as their key advantage over sailors and actually enslaved the town of the soon-to-be navigator of the Straw Hats, Nami. Boomstick: He looks like Pinnochio if he was a fish. Well anyway, Arlong is a fishman, and boy, is he strong. Would my shotgun work on him? Wiz: No, it wouldn't. Well anyway, he can easily lift a building with ease. He's an extremely fast swimmer, also. Boomstick: And I thought Sharks coudln't be deadlier. Arlong can actually use HIS OWN NOSE as a weapon. Yes, his nose. Wiz: Arlong also can use his jaws to fight as well, however. Boomstick: Arlong actually uses a special type of Martial Art called Fishman Karate. Yeah, creative name. Wiz: Uncreative names aside, the Fishman Karate involves the user manipulating water to fight. Even a handfull of water can be very deadly. Although, Arlong prefers to use his jaws, fist and nose to fight instead. Boomstick: Arlong also has a sword called Kiribachi. He usually only uses it when he has a very powerful opponent,but thats his weakness. Wiz: Arlong is very short-temepred. And his durability isn't that great. Boomstick: But it's a walking shark, for goodness sake! Arlong: Shahahahahahahaha! Kisame Wiz: Kisame Hoshigaki was a former ninja of Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist village, and proved to be a powerful warrior and swordsman. However, he also had a darker side: he was known to kill those he worked with and those who mentored him. Boomstick:This shark is awesome. For no reason, he murdered his teacher,stole his sword and joined some rouge group. Welp, I need more than a shotgun. ''' Wiz:Kisame is known as "A tailed beast without a tail", because his Chakra allows him to fight on par with the tailed beasts. '''Boomstick: Pretty dang strong for a shark ninja. But, it is a shark ninja. Wiz:Anyway, onto more Chakra stuff. His chakra levels allow for some high-power jutsu. He usually uses water, but he's shown to use a bit of earth in there too. Boomstick: One of his attacks lets him TURN THE ENTIRE BATTLEFIELD INTO WATER. Wiz: He can also use water to make several things, hes even able to make his own sharks. Boomstick: Without finding a shark-lad-''' Wiz:He can also swim through the ground with his sword, making it look like a shark fin. Kisame's sword is the one he stole from his mentor. The mind has a mind of its own and is covered in ribbons... '''Boomstick: That's lame. Well, it can absorb other peoples Chakra. The sword only can be used by Kisame, spikes will just come out of nowhere if it isn't Kisame and be like " Get yo hand off me, (bleep)! Wiz: But Arlong doesn't really use Chakra, so that doesn't matter much.. Boomstick: But he has one more trick up his sleeve.. Wiz: Two, actually. He is able to fuse with his sword to hide from attacks. But, he doens't do that much because he can fuse with it completly to turn into a more shark-like form. He can swim pretty easily. He's pretty physically strong nomrall, though. He's gone through 3 types of training. Boomstick: You can turn that into Shark Chum, though Wiz: Well, speaking of weaknesses, Kisame is basically a mad dog put off his leash, so... Boomstick: HE'S A DOG-SHARK, THEN! A DOG-SHARK-SWORD-NINJA! Kisame: Itachi, he's getting on my nerves.Should I kill him? DEATH BATTLE! It was a normal day on an empty island. Well, a normal day for Arlong, anyway. Arlong was sitting on the sand, appearing to get a tan, until he noticed ripples out of the water, and a sword that looked like a shark-fin. Arlong walked towards it, and saw Kisame come out. Arlong grunted "What do you think your doing on my island?". Kisame replied "This was my island". Arlong simply got in a fighting stance. Kisame pulled out his sword. FIGHT! Arlong kept using the fishman karate to punch and kick Kisame several times, and punched him off the isand while saying "GET OFF HERE!". Kisame hid in the water. A huge splash of water came out in Arlongs face, but Arlong punches the splash, reversing it. Kisame jumps back into the island and hies in his sword from Arlong's bite. Kisame slices at Arlong with his stolen sword, and does one more stronger slash sending him flying. Arlong pulls out the sword of his own, but he eventually decides to save it for later. Arlong punches Kisame with water, and stabs him with his nose. Kisame says "See if you can do this" and turns the island into a giant lake. Arlong swims around while Kisame does the same, and they both punch and kick under the water. Kisame turns the island back to normal. Arlong goes for Kisame's sword, but it causes tons of spikes to come out, but Arlong simply cuts them with his nose. The fishman pulls out his own sword and starts swordfighting Kisame. Kisame's slash gets the edge and Arlong is cut. Kisame makes several sharks, who all bite Arlong at once. Arlong uppercuts them off and runs towards Kisame, and punches him, only to see it was a water clone. Kisame turns the arena into water again. Kisame says "Alright, I guess I'll do this" and turns into a shark. Arlong notices the shark swimming around and runs from it, only to kick it in the jaws when it tries to bite the fishman's legs. Arlong, using the fishman karate starts manipulating the field Kisame created, and threw all of the arena into the ocean. Arlong was headbutted into the ocean by the shark. Arlong kicked the Kisame-Shark several times, and bit him and poked him with his nose as well,and eventually Kisame turns back to normal. Arlong and Kisame, who were still fighting in the water, kept slicing swords with each other. Arlong slices Kisame several times, but Kisame eventually shoves water into his face, stunning him. Arlong says "MY EYES!" while Kisame simply cuts the stunned Arlong in half. K.O.! Results Boomstick: So I'll be eating Arlong for dinner, right? Wiz: Even though Arlong physically outclassed Kisame, Kisame was easily more agile, and has easily more experience killing people. Boomstick: Will I still be eating him, though? Well, Arlong's weaknesses could easily be exposed. Wiz: Kisame could easily make Arlong angry, and Arlong's poor durability means Kisame could cut him in half easily. Boomstick: Arlong got turned into shark chum. Wiz: The winner is Kisame. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates vs Ninjas' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015